Dukey Test's Farting Problem
by Sonicbronyuniversez
Summary: Dukey eats a bunch of pizzas and ends up farting all over the place for the duration of the story. That's basically all you need to know. It could lead to some interesting moments.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** For anyone who's questioning what the title's about, it's about how Dukey was revealed in one of the later episodes that he's a Western Farting Mutt. Don't know how Johnny didn't remember that in the dog contest episode, but oh well. Anyway, for those of you who're wondering, my opinion on the show is basically the same as my opinion on the title character. I don't like it, nor do I hate it. I DO however like Dukey, and feel he could've made some of the show's more clever fart jokes. This is just him farting randomly of course, if his name meant he literally farted all the time. Enjoy!

* * *

Dukey was eating a bunch of pizzas super fast with Johnny looking at a stopwatch that seemed to be timing him. He seemed to be impressed by how fast Dukey was going, and once all of the pizza boxes, at least one hundred, were shown, it wasn't hard to see why. Dukey was more than satisfied with what he was eating and when he finished the last pizza, Johnny stopped the timer and looked at the time on it, amazed by what was shown. "Thirty minutes!? No way! Most people can't even eat one hundred pizzas in an hour!"

"As a wise one once said young Johnny, if one believes in thyself, they will prevail." Dukey then chuckled at his words with Johnny rolling his eyes, only for Dukey to suddenly release a ten second bacon fart, making a green cloud appear behind him (pfffffffffffffffffffft). Dukey then wafted the fart away as he explained something else. "Of course, another one said to be proud of when your butt speaks."

"Whatever dude." Johnny replied as he walked over to the window to open it up. "Now I don't care if you do it around me, but I'm not getting busted for something I didn't do." Dukey nods and lifts his leg, ripping a loud and bassy fifteen second mushroom fart, making a giant green cloud that surrounded the entire room (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP). "Just make sure to keep the audio on them down. At least when we're around other people."

"Got ya." Dukey suddenly let out three farts that reeked of cheeze (bllllllllllaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrp), steak (brrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaat), and the last one reeking of pepperoni, which was the longest by far and clocked in at twenty seocnds (phhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhht). Dukey whiffed his farts and sighed of relief with Johnny sitting down on his bed. "Something tells me Porkbelly's gonna face a lot of noxious fumes."


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny and Dukey were walking around Porkbelly with Dukey wearing his normal kid attire. The two of them were in the mall with Dukey's stomach growling, which alarmed Johnny. "Don't even thing about it dog." Dukey smirked and released a five second bacon fart, letting out a green cloud behind him (pfffffffffft). Johnny wafted the fart away in annoyance, knowing it would attract a crowd. "Ya know, the least you could do is save them for when you get to the bathroom. It's not like you ate a whole can of beans or anything."

"But if I did, this would be even more satisfying." Dukey replied with a cheeky grin, leading to Johnny rolling his eyes as Dukey looks around to see some people staring at them. "I see what ya mean though. This doesn't come to someone every day."

"And if there's one thing we don't wanna be famous for, it's the-" Dukey suddenly cut a loud and bassy ten second rotten egg fart, letting out a yellow cloud that scared everyone off (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT). This led to Johnny making a blunt look as he covered his nose. "dog with giant farts."

Johnny got an idea and took some mints out, handing one to Dukey and having him eat it up. "Thanks Johnny, but what's a mint going to do about the situation?" Dukey let loose a five second mint fart, letting out a green cloud and making the air smell better than from the previous fart (bllllllllllaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrp). "Ah, got ya. Nice call." Johnny gave a thumbs up to Dukey as he uncovered his nose, smiling as the duo then walked off.

"Maybe Susan and Mary could help us once they get back from Science camp today." Johnny suggested, knowing they would have a solution. "They've helped us for six seasons worth of episodes after all, so there's no way they can't help us with this." Dukey released a three second mint fart, letting out a green cloud behind him (pffffft). "But I think we should wait until the mint scent wears off." Dukey nodded in agreement, loving the mint scented farts already.


End file.
